


Tighten Up

by Brishen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Really really shameless smut, Smut, sorry bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brishen/pseuds/Brishen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home early from work and catches Stiles playing the piano. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten Up

Derek watched from the doorway as Stiles gently caressed his piano keys with his long fingers, late afternoon sunlight filtering in through a gap in the curtains and creating a halo around his hair. Derek’s eyes watched the fingers of his left hand deftly working the instrument, making sure they landed on the right notes and created the beautiful sound they always did. His lips were open, like they usually were when he was deep in concentration because he was focused on other things than keeping his jaw tight, and every once and a while he’d let out a sigh, closing his eyes and letting immersing himself in the vibration of the instrument.

He was beautiful, Derek thought. He’d seen enough people play piano, but none of them played with as much emotion as Stiles did. He walked slowly closer to him, the floorboard creaking, causing the boy to startle slightly and look up from his playing. His eyes, honey colored and warm in the light of the sun, brightened as he saw his boyfriend. He smiled at Derek and ceased his playing, turning around on his bench. Derek sat himself down on the couch, Stiles joining him after a moment.

“Your home early,” Stiles commented, taking his pale hand and gently taking Derek’s to hold. Derek was currently working at the animal clinic - since Deaton was usually on some sort of supernatural job and Scott only came in when he deemed it fit for him to show up, Derek was put in charge of actually taking care of the injured pets that were brought in - and his hours were 7 to 6, Monday to Friday. It was, at the time, only 4:13. 

“Yeah, no one came in the whole day, so I called Deaton and he said I could leave,” Derek replied.

“We should do something fun. It’s not every day you’re here this conveniently,” Stiles said, pressing his lips lightly to Derek’s knuckles, causing him to laugh softly.

Stiles grinned, pleased to see soft smile on Derek’s mouth. He stood up momentarily to put away his sheet music that was haphazardly strewn across the piano and the floor and then returned to Derek, who had shifted from sitting to leaning back on the couch with his hands clasped behind his head, staring at Stiles as he moved about, all long sinewy muscles and mole-splattered skin.

“That looks like too _much_ fun, Derek. Really, you could hurt yourself,” Stiles said wryly, taking in Derek’s lounging form. His snark was only half-hearted though, as Derek had basically splayed himself out for Stiles to admire.

Derek grinned, “Well what were _you_ thinking of doing?” he replied, attempting (and failing) to look innocent.

“Let’s find out…” Stiles said with a devilish smile and straddling Derek’s hips, pressing his lips to Derek’s cheek and sliding across his skin to his lips.

Derek melted into the kiss, his body visibly relaxing, surprising himself at all the tension that had built up in his muscles. He fluttered his eyes closed and felt Stiles sigh softly into his mouth. He threaded his fingers through his hair, reveling in the sensation of his soft locks. Stiles’s tongue slowly traced his lower lip, and his hand fingered the hem of Derek’s shirt, tantalizingly drawing it up off his body as Derek used his other hand to slowly unbutton Stiles’s pants.

Stiles eventually kicked off his pants, managing albeit clumsily to get his socks and shoes off with them and straddling Derek’s hips again, shivering slightly as Derek caressed up and down his thighs, pinching slightly at his hip bones. He unbuttoned his shirt with deliberate slowness, watching Derek’s eyes grow darker with every button that was pushed out of its hole. Finally, with his plaid shirt pushed off his shoulders and hanging at his elbows, Derek lunged up with Stiles still in his lap and all but attacked his neck, kissing and licking and biting his way down the pale expanse of skin that was his for the taking.

He paused at each of Stiles’s nipples, drawing them into his mouth and sucking, biting softly to get those delicious sounds out of Stiles’s mouth he knew he would make. Moving to the other one, he rubbed the nub he had just left between his thumb and forefinger, ignoring Stiles’s pleas to “just fucking take off your clothes already.”

After several minutes of sucking more bruises into Stiles’s skin, Derek took off his shirt and got Stiles off his lap long enough to remove the rest of his clothing. He left his remaining article to the boy, smiling slightly up at him from where he was still reclined against the couch cushions. Stiles grinned, and in a flash there Derek was, naked and exposed with his briefs flung halfway across the apartment.

Stiles moved down his body, sliding off his lap, biting and sucking here and there and Derek knew where this was going, his hand instinctively finding Stiles’s hair as the boy started by giving him a few teasing licks on the underside of his dick, causing Derek’s stomach muscles to clench and a low whine escape him. His fingers tightened in Stile’s hair and tugged. The boy only laughed softly.

“You’re so needy, it’s great,” he murmured, as Derek thrust his hips up more urgently towards Stiles mouth. He finally relented and took the tip of Derek into his mouth, sucking softly and Derek ripped the fabric of the couch with his left hand as he dug his claws in. He was careful not to decapitate Stiles with his other hand and retracted his claws with some effort. Stiles looked up at Derek from where he was slowly sinking farther down his length, his plush lips wrapped around Derek’s cock in the most delicious way, his eyes dark with his long girly eyelashes making them seem bigger and Derek _whined_ , throwing his head back against the cushions as Stiles expertly worked his tongue around the sensitive flesh that was occupying his mouth.

Quite sure if Stiles kept up his work, Derek would come alarmingly fast so he yanked Stiles’s head up by his hair and the boy’s mouth slid off his cock with a _pop_ , strands of saliva following his mouth and Derek almost growled if not actually letting a low rumbling sound out of his chest as he brought Stiles back up to his mouth, hungrily claiming the lips that were so exquisitely red and swollen and slick from their previous activities. He then replaced his tongue inside Stiles’s mouth and pulling the boys boxers down only low enough to reveal his cock, dripping with pre-cum and flushed gorgeously and Derek can’t help but run a finger through the slit and bring it up to his mouth. Stiles’s breath hitches, his pupils growing impossibly wider and Derek can feel the slick spit gathering around his fingers as Stile’s mouth waters with anticipation. Digits still being wetted by Stile’s tongue, Derek uses his other hand to spit into and slowly jack Stiles off, listening acutely to the desperate sounds he makes when Derek thumbs the vein on the underside of his dick or twists his hand just as he gets to the top.

Only when Stiles is half sobbing and grinding his ass against Derek’s still-wet cock does Derek yank his fingers out of Stiles mouth and prepare him, one finger at a time because as much as Stiles says it doesn’t hurt, Derek knows for a fact that it _does_ and he will not be dissuaded from properly taking care of his boyfriend with hoarse pleading voices and soft goading hands. When Derek gets to three fingers Stiles has his head thrown back, panting heavily and his cheeks stained a lovely red, making his moles stand out more starkly against his pale skin. He looks debauched and delicious and Derek wants to eat him up. Or out; he isn’t sure which at the moment.

Slowly, Stiles loosens around Derek’s fingers and the boy impatiently positions himself over Derek, leaning down to give him a kiss before carefully lowering himself on to his length and letting out a high-pitched moan, dropping down all the way to the base and Derek curses, grabbing Stiles’s hips, helping him rise back up and slam back down again with a wet smack of skin against skin. Stiles has one hand clinging to the back of the couch for dear life and the other is roaming around the toned muscles of Derek’s stomach, his chest, his arms, any body part that’s warm and covered in soft skin. Derek suddenly sits up, shifting the angle slightly as Stiles hits the base of his dick again and the boy half yells, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Smirking and breathing hard through his open mouth, Derek pounds Stiles up and down his cock, hitting his prostate every time and Stiles screams through it all, leaving scorching nail marks down Derek’s back and biting marks into his shoulder but Derek doesn’t care if he’s being marked because it feels so goddamn good.

Orgasm just out of reach, Derek reaches for Stiles’s dick again and strokes quickly, up and down the shaft that was now slick with pearlescent pre-come. Stiles fucking _whimpered_ , long and slow in Derek’s ear, clenching around his dick and that’s when he knew he was a goner. Derek spilled into Stiles with a growly moan, his left arm that wasn’t still jerking off Stiles wrapped around his lean frame tightly. His body shook slightly, recovering from the aftershocks. It took a moment to realize Stiles had come between them and his semen was dripping off Derek’s chest. Stiles took the opportunity to lick more of Derek’s skin by cleaning it off. Derek would probably be fully hard again from the gentle rasping sounds and soft, slick sensation of Stiles tongue against his skin if he wasn’t so worn out.

Tired and sticky, Derek mustered enough energy to pull out of Stiles and carry him to the bed bridal style, dumping him unceremoniously onto the mattress and shuffling to the bathroom momentarily. He returned with a wet cloth and cleaned both himself and the mess of limbs and sex-hair in his bed. He then threw the cloth back in the bathroom and flopped down next to Stiles on the bed, falling asleep with his face pressed into the small of his boyfriends back and an arm over his legs.

Later in the night, Stiles woke up, a bit disoriented. He blinked and looked at Derek, who was still deeply asleep. He felt his heart clench with as he looked at the handsome man next to him, an overwhelming sense of fondness taking hold of him as he traced Derek’s stubbly jaw with his finger. He smiled gently and curled into his body, falling asleep again with his head over Derek’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Tighten up on your reigns  
> You're runnin' wild, runnin' wild  
> It's true...
> 
> ...Sick for days in so many ways  
> I'm achin' now, I'm achin' now  
> It's times like these I need relief  
> Please show me how,oh show me how  
> To get right  
> Yeah, it's out of sight.
> 
> -Tighten Up, The Black Keys


End file.
